


Nightmare

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Sam has a nightmare and when he tells you about it he gets sad and you comfort him





	Nightmare

You stir awake when Sam starts talking in his sleep. You look at the clock on your nightstand, 4:38, before you turn around to face your sleeping boyfriend. Your eyes fall upon his face that is contorted in an almost pleading grimace. He is mostly mumbling incoherent words but you could make out the words “no”, “please” and your name.

Understanding Sam is having a nightmare you shake him awake. A distressed look is plastered on his face as he opens his eyes, frantically searching for you. Relief washes over him as he sees you lay beside him and he immediately pulls you into a tight hug.

“You’re here, you’re here,” Sam whispers, head buried in your neck. You rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. He takes in your familiar scent and the warmth of your body pressed against his. Sam sighs in content, not wanting to let you go. You start to massage his scalp which he knew would make him fall asleep if you continued.

He releases his grip on you and turns to face you. You look a bit confused. Sam had never stopped you from massaging his scalp before, you knew because he loves it so much. “I don’t want to fall asleep yet, i just want to stay up with you for a while,” you nod and he gives you a reassuring smile before sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

You sit up before asking “Would you like to watch film for a bit?” You could see him nodding before you stand up from the bed and walk towards the door. “Come on then,” you say to Sam when you look back and seeing him still sat on the side of the bed.

He stands up from the bed and walks up to you, placing his hand on the small of your back. You give him a smile before turning around and walking down the stairs towards your lounge.

“Would you like some tea?” you ask Sam when you walk into the lounge. He gives you a questioning look before nodding, his thoughts were clearly somewhere else. “Okay sit down and I’ll make some for us,” you say while turning on the fairy lights that decorates the walls and it dimly lights up the room.

You walk to the kitchen and put the kettle on before opening the cupboard to take out two mugs. You place the mugs on the counter and reach for the teabags in another cupboard. You finish making the tea for the two of you and you turn off the light in the kitchen before heading towards the lounge again.

When you enter the lounge you see Sam has already put on a film and he is sat on the sofa under your favourite blanket. He turns his face towards you as you enter his line of vision and gives you a tired smile.

“Here you go love,” you say as you hand Sam his tea before sitting down beside him, lifting the blanket over your shivering body. It was a bit chilly and as you take a sip of your tea you feel the hot liquid warm up your body.

You look at Sam and give him a smile as he sips on his tea. “Do you want to talk about your dream?” you ask curiously, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course.”

Sam nods, his eyes lingering on the TV before saying with a shaky breath, “In the dream…,” he pauses, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. “In the dream you were, um, you said you didnt love me anymore and you were in love with Harry.” Sam looks down onto the floor, the tone of his voice makes you think he has not finished, so you wait patiently for him to continue.

“You were packing your stuff and explaining all the things I did wrong,” Sam’s voice breaks as he relives the nightmare he had a few minutes ago, “and then Harry knocked on the door and he helped you carry your stuff out of our apartment.” He looks at you with unshed tears filling his eyes, “And that’s when you woke me up.”

You put your mugs on the coffee table before placing your hands on either side of his face. Sam closes his eyes when your hands touch the soft skin of his cheeks, making the tears roll down his face.

“You know i love you right?” you say seriously, “I love you so much and you will have me until every last star in the universe dies. You have me, always.” You wipe the tears from Sam’s cheeks before wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him towards you. He leans into your embrace, “I love you too,” he sobs into your neck and you hug him tighter.

You shift your bodies on the sofa so you are laying down beside each other under the blanket. He cuddles his face in the crook of your neck, silently sobbing, as you play with his hair. You rest your chin on the top of his head after pressing a few kisses to his forehead.

Sam starts to calm down and he feels himself getting drowsy. Crying has really made him tired. He closes his eyes and enjoys the comfort it brings him to feel the rise and fall of your chest against him.

When you notice Sam’s breathing had steadied a bit you turn your attention to the film that is continuing to play on the TV. Though you feel your thoughts wander, not really focusing on the movie.

You imagined what it would be like if what happened to Sam in his dream, happened to you. You could feel your heart breaking at just the slightest thought of Sam leaving you for someone else and telling you he did not love you anymore. You force yourself to think about something else, not wanting to imagine that kind of pain. You think about how much you love the boy in your arms.

You love the way his hair doesn’t cooperate with him when he tries to style it. You love the way he looks in the morning after waking up and his morning voice was one of your favourite things ever about him. You love how he cares so deeply about you and he always puts you first. You love the way his fingers absentmindedly trace your skin when you watch something on the TV. You love the way he makes you feel like you can do anything.

When you leave your train of thought you notice the end credits are rolling on the TV and the Sam’s breath has steadied. You assumed he had fallen asleep so you carefully reach for the controller and turn off the TV, trying not to wake the peaceful boy.

As you turn your attention back to Sam you make sure the blanket covers you properly before wrapping your arms around him. You get comfy and you close your eyes, letting yourself fall asleep cuddled up to Sam on the sofa, surrounded by the dim light of the fairy lights you forgot to turn off.


End file.
